Mountain College
Mountain College is a new school located near the Dojo. Mountain College is a non-selective private school and one of the best - Sub-Antarctic Schools rate it first in the best best non-selective private school. Fees are 500 coins per term but can be payed in 10 installments of 50 coins or in two installments (one for every half term). Mountain College is owned by APE. It was made from former public school Club Penguin Island Academy. It has good relations with Club Penguin Academy. Mountain College has three "schools" inside: Mountain Infant School, Mountain Junior School and Mountain University Preparatory College. These four so called schools are actually part of one school (Mountain College itself) except it's in (excluding other buildings like science departments) four different buildings (two goes to Mountain University Preparatory College). Kindergarten and Forms One to Three are all in the Mountain Infant School. Forms Three to Six are all in Mountain Junior School. Mountain University Preparatory College starts from Form Seven to Tweleve and a small junior college for one or two years of studying to get into University. Each school has a Principle as well as the Executive Principle and the Governors. The Director of College is a parenting governor who is equal to the Executive Principle. History In 1994 the Antarctica Private Education bought the former Club Penguin Island Academy and spent two years redesigning and improving the building. Eventually in 1996 they came up with an excellent school ground with four main buildings. The school was named Mountain College because of it's location. APE had an excellent school with excellent facilities and decided to divide it into it's school system. Admissions soon became available with 40 places in Infant and Junior sector and 100 in University Preparatory (excluding it's junior college). The school soon had 740 students. All the places were full. The school fees were cheap and admissions was non selective making it popular. In it's first year 70% went to an institute of further education. Administration It has a complicated administration system. The Executive Principle was in total control and appoints three Principles to run the different schools (they also act as deputies). Each form is headed by a form teacher along he or she's assistant(s). The form teachers answer to the Principles. One Form Teacher is selected as a Deputy Principle. The governing board consists of four staff governors from each school and four parent governors from each school, making 24. One parent governor is voted Director of College who is equal to the Executive Principle and a President who is in charge of the governors and is always a member of staff. Each governor serves a term of four years before another governor is voted (either by parents or teachers). Classes *Math **Calculus **Statistics *Literature **Ancient Literature *Science **Biology **Physics **Chemistry **Others Athletics The nickname is the Mountain Pioneers. They are orange and gold. They do all sports, and they never won any championships. They lost one championship in soccer againest South Pole City Xpress in 2009 Notable Students *Emily von Injoface- most popular student, ranked #1 hottest puffle by Penguin Standard TIME (magazine), and head of Fashion Police. Trivia *Due to it's low fees, the school relies on donations and sales by the Gift Shop (APE has a 41% stake for this school). Category:Schools